<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ame Soeur by Chickygirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704782">Ame Soeur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickygirl/pseuds/Chickygirl'>Chickygirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Alpha, Rare Pairings, Soulmates, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickygirl/pseuds/Chickygirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione changes the tide of the war as she meets the Alpha who is to be her mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Fenrir Greyback, Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ame Soeur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Even a lone wolf has a thirst for love.” </em>
</p><p>~.O.~</p><p>She could feel the beat of the music in her pulse, throbbing through her body as adrenaline kept her up and dancing way past what the alcohol running through her bloodstream should have allowed. Her magic fueling everything to where her hair, drenched with sweat in the heat of so many close bodies, frizzed up into a wild uncontrollable mane of curls. The heat of everyone around her put her into a dizzying sort of mind, and the man she led behind her would be the object she would take everything she felt out upon as she pushed her way through the room towards the back alley.</p><p>Everything outside of this club was going to hell, everything she knew to look for anyway. Past the <em> natural disasters </em> or <em> freak accidents </em>. Muggle deaths everywhere around Great Britain, some with no discernible cause, others that appeared to have every nerve in their body severed from one another in a way that was simply impossible to comprehend. For Muggles to comprehend. Two Unforgivables changing the lives of the people all around the country for the worse, for nothing other than sport and freedom to do so with the Ministry in shambles as it was run by Death Eaters and loyal followers of Voldemort.</p><p>Hermione pushed the taller man up against one of the brick walls that boxed them into a narrow alleyway that led into the bustling street, the sound of the club drowned into silence as the metal door slams behind them. The man places his hands on her waist, sliding down to grab her arse and wrap one leg around his waist so that his thigh was placed just perfectly up against her throbbing core. Slanting her mouth over the nameless man’s, grinding down onto his hardness was all she could do to lose herself in the middle of the chaos that surrounded them. To forget even just for a few moments that she may just die in the coming war, as well as many others who she called friends and family.</p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, a man who was not a man stalked his next prey, although something about this night itched his skin like no other… he put his nose to the air, and inhaled the most intoxicating scent he had ever known. </em>
</p><p>Hermione heard a deep growl at the end of the alleyway that rose the hair on her arms straight up, a growl that caused her to moan even loader and grind down on the man beneath her even as he pulled his face away from her’s. It was only until the newcomer spoke that she broke out of her alcoholic and lust filled mindset, not realizing how familiar the new man was to her body and soul even as she had never before met him before this night. It did not even occur to her to draw her wand on the obviously new threat in the shape of a very large and hairy man.</p><p>
  <em> “You like it rough, pretty girl?” he chuckled with all the sin in the world marring each word that shuddered the small girl’s body, “Shoo boy, or I will rip your throat out and bathe in your blood.” </em>
</p><p>The man beneath her ran for his very life at those words, Hermione looking to the source of the threat only to see a shadow lunging towards her, trapping her against the very wall she herself had her own prey shoved beneath her. Roles were now reversed so terribly, and yet the new man did not deter her from the wetness that continued flowing between her legs.</p><p>
  <em> “Pretty little Hermione Granger,” the creature pressed his fangs to the soft skin of her neck, causing her to freeze in place. “You smell delightful.” </em>
</p><p>Hermione turned her face to the man who now held her hostage in an attempt to draw his attention from the most vulnerable place upon her body, one of them anyway. Yellow eyes the color of the sun staring at her in the darkness, causing all thoughts that had made it this far to fly out of her mind.</p><p>
  <em> Never look a wolf in the eyes, Hermione, they will take it as a challenge and almost always choose to attack those who oppose them. </em>
</p><p>She continued to look into those captivating balls of light way past what was recommended to her all those years ago.</p><p>~</p><p>Hermione woke to warm sunlight streaming through her glass paned window, throbbing in her temple, and smooth sheets imprisoning her body. Closing her eyes and carefully moving onto her back lest her sudden nausea bring up anything unwanted, she ran through the previous night’s events, the alcohol still in her blood making it somewhat difficult.</p><p>
  <em> Dancing in strobe light darkness with a faceless man…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Grinding down on a delicious hardness…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A growl of possession filling the hazy night…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Golden eyes centered on her own… as if she were his already…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Knife sharp canines slicing through the juncture of her neck and shoulder as if it were soft butter…  </em>
</p><p>Gently setting her feet onto the ice cold floor of her room within Grimmauld Place, Hermione made it to the sink just as the nausea became too much to bear. Looking into the mirror to see a bloody mess of dried blood upon healed skin, washing herself clean only to come face- to- face with matching crescent shapes scarring previously smooth skin. Running her fingers over the new ridges, she had one thought that was surprisingly calm and undaunting…</p><p>
  <em> Could hybrids Turn people when they are human? </em>
</p><p>~</p><p>Once again she woke up naked, within a place she had no awareness of walking to the previous night. The grey light of early morning slit through the leaves of the trees many feet above them, birds chirping all around, a creek’s music being sung not too far away. Calling Hermione to rid herself of the stink she had found herself rolled in.</p><p>Flopping to her back once again in an all too familiar way, nausea ran it’s way up through her stomach, although less than before. As she brought up her fingers to run them along her newly pierced marking, she turned her to side to see Fenrir Greyback staring at her with golden eyes once more. Bringing up her hand in silence, he closes his eyes as she ran her delicate fingers over the wrinkles within his aged face, down to the marking he had on his own neck. The one she given him to match her own he had gifted her just days ago.</p><p>His big hands pull her on top his large body, palming her hips and thighs as they continue on in silence.</p><p>“Why me, Fenrir? Why did you choose <em> me </em>?”</p><p>He simply smirks, showing all his pointy and intimidating teeth.</p><p>~</p><p>All the while, Voldemort was gaining strength, his forces becoming more and more powerful each day. And so did Hermione.</p><p>As the days grew closer to the full moon, the hormones pumping through her body fought to adequately prepare her for her first change. Physically and mentally it seemed as well, as there also seemed to be <em> something </em>within the confines of her mind that seemed to be awaking from a sleep it had been forced into for an eternity.</p><p>These new instincts combined with avoiding any human who was once called friend all came crashing down around her once Remus made an appearance, returning back to the Order after weeks sequestered away in the wilds in order to gain any werewolf supporters he could scrounge up. Hermione locked herself away in her room for want of avoiding the oncoming storm soon to be upon them once she was in a small room with the other wolf. Although, she could still smell him from behind her locked door, as if the nettles and musk of Greyback that slightly overlapped the pup’s own scent was wrapped around her once more. She heard one of the Order mention the Alpha’s name, asking if Remus’ sire could ever be swayed to the light.</p><p>Hermione chuckled, raising her nose to the air while closing her eyes as she moaned lightly in the deepness of her throat.</p><p><em> The pup should have been able to smell us by now, </em> her wolf purred in her ear, <em> He’s weak… weak from all of that wolfsbane he has been swigging as if it were mere firewhiskey. Slowly poisoning our brother cub into submission, into sickness and anger at the thing it has become. </em></p><p>Hermione’s laughter turned dark, soft growls at her wolf’s words causing pain in her heart for their lost wolf brother.</p><p>Finally, she decided it was not befitting of a new wolf such as her to be locked away, hiding as if in shame of what she was. <em> Like the traitor to their kind was… </em>She made her way down to the kitchen, her own smell immediately causing Remus’ smile to be wiped from his face, a snarl replacing it as he looked to his former student. His eyes glowed a deep amber, much unlike Fenrir’s whose own looked as if bright molten gold were swimming within his sockets. Twins to Hermione’s own.</p><p>Everyone in the room stilled as they became away of the threat within their midst, whipping their heads to the two of them who stood on opposite sides of the long table. Harry’s eyes were big as saucers as he looked to his best friend, whispering both of their names and attempting to touch Remus’ shoulder. </p><p>“Don’t touch him, Harry.” She told the boy in a raspy tenor, who then snatched back his hand as if not to touch a boiling pan of oil.</p><p>The male wolf crouched low in his spot as he rasped his own words back to her, “<em> You smell like him. </em>”</p><p>Hermione’s nails sharpened into points as they continued waiting with tense anticipation, her agitation becoming evident in the way all those within a three foot radius moved away from her. Even at the detriment of moving closer towards the other wolf in the room.</p><p>“I do, Remus. Now <em> heel. </em>” Her voice held power behind her command, one in which only few wolves possessed. And even fewer females at that.</p><p>Remus’ eyes dimmed once more as he straightened his spine to attention, staring warily at the little woman who made his sickly wolf claim an unnatural sense of calm it had never before felt.</p><p>Her eyes stayed golden for all to see, Harry now coming towards her in a fearful awe as she cocked her head at the thunderous heartbeats of those in the room. All except one who stood behind the Headmaster, one who was always cloaked in black and shadows who did not flinch as her eyes ran over him.</p><p>“Greyback will fight for us, his pack.” Remus took a step towards her, lifting his own nose in the air for much the same reason she had earlier in the day. “For me anyway.”</p><p><em> “But how?” </em>Harry whispered, as if afraid that any louder would make her any less the person than she always had been to him, even less than what was left for that matter.</p><p>Stroking his cheek with love, her nails slid softly along the pale skin as if they were incapable of drawing blood at even the slightest pressure.</p><p>“Because I am his mate, my dear. And he is mine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>